


NSFW Alphabet - Trigger Happy Havoc

by bunnybyakuya



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybyakuya/pseuds/bunnybyakuya
Summary: | Headcanons/NSFW Alphabet for every character in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. #1 - Makoto Naegi

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Makoto is super fluffy and soft. He likes treating his partner after sex with cuddles and kisses and even a movie afterwards. He'd clean himself and his partner up, of course, before having a massive cuddle session to look after them and make sure they're okay. He'd be really gentle with them and would hope they were soft to him as well, though if they were more stoic, he wouldn't mind the less focus on him to treat his partner well.

 **B = Body part** (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Makoto is definitely a tits man when it comes to people with them. Though he's partial to thighs as well and he likes sleeping on them a lot? Like, he'd enjoy just pressing his face into them and letting them keep him warm.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

He's not a massive fan of cum anywhere, though it depends on what his partner likes. Makoto doesn't really care about cumming inside his partner, it's not a big deal for him, he just cares about what they want and how he can please them. 

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Makoto is definitely more of a pervert than he lets on. He'd secretly like watching people shower and doing sexual things (e.g masturbating) without them knowing. (To an extent, Makoto would ask for consent 100% before performing sexual acts or breaching anyone's privacy).

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Makoto hasn't had a lot of experience with people, though he's a rather fast learner and knows everything about his partner after a while. He still messes up quite a lot and he's clumsy, but he's able to laugh about it when he does. 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Again, he's comfortable with almost anything to make his partner happy, although he with say what he is uncomfortable with. He's a people please, but he can hold his own and not desperate. Makoto, himself, probably likes anything that makes him face his partner because he likes to look at his partner's expression and smile at them.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Makoto is super goofy, he can laugh at himself, no matter how much he messes up in a situation. 

**H = Hair** (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Makoto keeps it pretty well-groomed, though there's still a solid amount of hair there. It's pretty dark as well, slighter darker than his natural hair colour. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Makoto is a very romantic guy like mentioned, he likes looking into his partner's eyes and watching their facial expressions. There's a chance he'd also be into the typical "rose petals on the bed, candles on the table" kind of guy, though it would change on whoever his partner is and how willing they are to do stuff like that for him. 

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanons)

He's a quick and "get it over and done with" person and mediocre in volume. He does live with his parents and sister, so it's doubtful he had much privacy and was probably anxious to finish up. At Hope's Peak, it'd probably be a little slower, though not by much.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Definitely some sort of praise kink! Makoto likes to be told he's a good boy and that he's doing well and he'd probably very much enjoy doing the same to his partner. He's also most likely into fewer vanilla things such as hair pulling (like, his ahoge!)

 **L = Location** (favourite places to have sex)

Makoto is mostly vanilla. He prefers comfort over fetish and would rather have sex in a bed/on a couch instead of in a car or anything like the sort. He likes a lot of pillows/blankets and being warm and everything gentle. 

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Someone pulling him upwards into a kiss? Or, slowly stripping in front of him into their underwear? Makoto would take that in his stride and get down and dirty with his partner right there and then.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

Makoto gives the vibe of someone who wouldn't be massively into verbally humiliating people or hurting them. He seems like a person who isn't into sadistic things, though he wouldn't mind if someone did those things to him.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Makoto is wonderful with going down on his partner and, though he's not very confident in himself, he'll listen to his partner's needs and is a swift learner when it comes to pleasing his partner. He's definitely a blushing mess when his partner goes down on him, Makoto gets over-stimulated rather quickly and would come fast when his partner goes down.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

He'd take things pretty slow with his partner and gentle, careful of where he puts his hands and listening to them. Though, it's pretty apparent when he gets desperate because he starts moving faster and becoming more frantic with his movements. 

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Makoto isn't massively fond of quickies, he prefers to take things slow and gentle with his partner and look after them. If there isn't time and his partner is begging for sex, he isn't one to say no to a quickie in the bathroom or under his desk in his bedroom.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's totally down to experiment! Makoto is definitely an experimentalist, down to try anything at least once unless he's really disgusted by it. He'd be very vocal, based upon if he liked the act or not so his partner would never have to worry about him being too embarrassed to ask for a certain performance.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Makoto could probably go for two or three rounds if he really tried. It depends on how much work he has down during the day and how long it has been since he had sex previously. If it'd been a few weeks, he could go for three (possibly more) but it really depends on different contexts.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Makoto owns next to no toys unless his partner had some to share with him. He's a very vanilla guy and, again, being anxious over masturbating at home would mean he'd rather be quieter and quick than go full out. If his partner had toys, he'd be partial to a vibrator or a cock ring but nothing super extreme. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He's more of a pleaser than a teaser, that's for sure.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

It depends on the act. He'd be pretty quiet normally, just simple grunts and quickening breathes. Although, if something got him really going it could extreme into moans and other noises. They would stay pretty normal volume, Makoto is rarely louder than his normal voice. 

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

He's got a secret thing for lingerie. For his partners wearing it that is, Makoto loves the idea of someone buying lingerie just for him to see them in, man or woman. He has a massive thing for showing off his partner and complimenting them in a way no one has before and them buying something new, just for him to see, drives him completely mad.

 **X - X-rated thought** (what's a fantasy of theirs?)

^See Above. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Not that high, Makoto is quite a chill person when it comes to being horny. Though, it doesn't take much to set him off when he is. Just a wrong touch on the legs and, boom, he's got a boner. 

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Makoto would make sure his partner was comfy and safe before falling asleep unless they'd had multiple fast rounds and he was too tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Kyoko Kirigiri!


	2. #2 - Kyoko Kirigiri

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

It differs for Kyoko and depends on whether she's been on top or bottom. Either way, she's still softer and more emotional than she is usually and would be cuddly with her partner afterwards. If she'd bottomed, she'd expect her partner to be softer with her and vice versa if she tops.

 **B = Body part** (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Due to Kyoko seeing her own hands as 'ugly', I think she would enjoy other peoples hands, especially if they were long fingers and veins etc. Kyoko enjoys her breasts and her torso more than anything else, she thinks she's pretty in that area.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Kyoko doesn't particularly care for it, though she definitely isn't looking to get pregnant anytime soon. She wouldn't mind the cum being on her body if her partner had a fetish for it, as long as it's not in her (unprotected - this is more for people with penises).

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kyoko likes to be in control during sex. She doesn't mind being on top or bottom, but she likes to be the dominant person and the one making the choices during the intercourse. Though she would let herself be submissive if her partner asked, she definitely prefers to be the controlling one in the situation and make her partner squirm underneath her.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

I don't think Kyoko had a massive emotional connection to sex. It's just human to her. However, I don't believe she would be well-experienced due to her lack of trusting people.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

No personal preference for Kyoko. Positions where she is on top/in control is pretty exciting for her (such as cowgirl etc) because she prefers to be in control of the situation.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Kyoko doesn't laugh/crack jokes but she wouldn't take herself _super_ seriously. She allows herself to smile and relax during intercourse if it's not a serious roleplay/BDSM situation.

 **H = Hair** (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Her pubic hair is a light colour though it's usually shaven, almost no hair at all.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Depends on the sexual situation. If it's supposed to be romantic - date night, anniversary sex, for example - she'd put in a bit more effort than she usually would. Though it's usually just a quick session and the intimacy comes after in small doses in the form of aftercare. She might kiss her partner's face/neck if she's really into it.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Kyoko barely masturbates and, when she does, it's quick and easy. I think she owns a vibrator or something small that she can use to keep it cleaner than just using her fingers and it's just a simple, natural thing that happens fast.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

DOMINATION! BDSM! She's into all that shit - though Kyoko would never push anyone into doing it for her. She'd wait until they bought it up to mention her likings for them. She's also into gentle bondage as well, just simple stuff with ropes and handcuffs.

 **L = Location** (favourite places to have sex)

Kyoko likes the bed or the couch. Like I mentioned before, she's into BDSM and it's harder to use ropes outside or in the car. Softer surfaces are better for her as she likes comfort and privacy.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing her partner is any type of restraints is a huge turn on for her. If she walked in and saw her partner in a submissive position, Kyoko would really enjoy that and take advantage of it immediately, as long as she had verbal consent. Also, if Kyoko's partner rubbed between her thighs while watching a movie/dining/anything other, she would love that.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

Nothing messy and nothing that would make her feel inferior/small, like major insults or pokes to her trauma. Kyoko also wouldn't be into calling people 'daddy' or 'master,' unless her partner really begged for it. 

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Queen at oral and loves giving. For people with vaginas, she has a fast tongue and has no qualms about going as deep as possible to give her partner the most pleasure. For people with penises, she isn't as experienced, she can't take it amazingly deep but she is determined to pleasure her partner. Kyoko enjoys receiving as well, though not as much as giving.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Kyoko starts slow/gentle with her movements to make her partner squirm beneath her and gets quicker/more erratic as the intercourse continues when she's about to cum. She would try to keep slow throughout the whole thing if not for the overtake of pleasure going through her.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Kyoko would do them if she needed too with her partner. Not very often unless her partner liked them, but she might occasionally ask for one if she's super busy with work and needs to let off some steam.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Kyoko enjoys her privacy, if someone walked in or interrupted she wouldn't be super humiliated, just lightly embarrassed because of the situation. She would experiment if her partner asked but she usually sticks to what she likes unless asked otherwise.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Differs on whether she tops or bottoms. Topping - which she's more experienced with - means she can last two or three rounds, though she'd be sore. 

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Kyoko owns a small bullet vibrator, nothing more than that. She would use it on herself during masturbation and rarely incorporates it into intercourse with another person.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

A lot. Kyoko likes messing with her partner, though she'd always let them cum before her if given the chance.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Kyoko is quiet. Little moans and gasps while she's bouncing, but she's a little louder if she's on the bottom. But still, nothing too loud or erratic, she doesn't try to bring attention to herself.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Kyoko is less horny than someone would think, especially when compared to others. She's easily satisfied by her own sex toys and fingers, she doesn't need a partner, though, she likes having one. I believe she prefers to have intercourse with other women rather than men as well.

 **X = **X-rated thought**** (what's a fantasy of theirs?)

Her partner completely submitting to her. Not treating her like a queen, but acting weak and small and her having to 'protect' them in a certain way and treat them kindly. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Kyoko rarely cares about sex. (Look at W - Wild Card).

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Kyoko will fall dead asleep afterwards if not forced into some type of aftercare after intercourse, she's tired and a busy person, she needs her sleep.


End file.
